Fate/stay night
Summary Fate/stay night is a visual novel developed by TYPE-MOON, and the first work of the second major franchise of the Nasuverse, Fate. Orphaned after a massive fire destroyed most of Fuyuki city, Shirou was adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, a mysterious man who claimed to be a "magus", and was trained in the use of magercraft by him at his own insistence. Five years after Kiritsugu's sudden death, Shirou is drawn into the Holy Grail War, a war between other magi known as Masters, who control the extremely powerful familiars known as Servants, drawn from history and mythology. They are all competing for the Holy Grail, a magical artifact with the power to grant nearly any wish. Learning that the fire that orphaned him was the result of the previous Holy Grail War, Shirou enters into the war to prevent such a tragedy from occurring again, desperate to make sure no one else would die in his place. There are three routes in Fate/stay night: *'Fate:' Shirou and his Servant, Saber, work together to overcome their opponents in the Holy Grail War, and Shirou is forced to come to terms with his survivor's guilt, while Saber learns to accept her own failings. *'Unlimited Blade Works:' Shirou and Saber work together with a classmate, Rin Tohsaka, and her cynical Servant Archer, and in the process Shirou comes face to face with the reality of his own self-destructive ideals. *'Heaven's Feel:' Sakura Matou, Shirou's under classmate, after being chosen by him and forced to confront her negative emotions, becomes active as the Lesser Grail, causing the events of the Holy Grail War to rapidly spiral out of control. Shirou is left to choose between his ideals, the only foundation he has for his identity, and the one he loves. Fate/Zero is its prequel, detailing the events of the last war, and its sequel is Fate/hollow ataraxia. It has been adapted in the form of several anime, movies, and manga, and rereleased in an updated form as Réalta Nua. Power of the Verse The characters of Fate/stay night occupy, for the most part, Tiers 9 and 6. Servants are powerful enough to clash with each other, their Noble Phantasms can cause extreme destruction, such as the cloud-parting Excalibur, and Berserker is strong enough to destroy a mountain. Some Noble Phantasms, such as Gáe Bolg, possess powerful hax. Weaker characters occupy Wall level, while the strongest character, Gilgamesh possesses all Noble Phantasms in existence, including Ea, an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that can destroy the planet itself. Supporters / Opponents Supporters * Promestein * Mugenf * Solacis * FDrybob * CrimsonStarFallen * Jordanbairdcreaturemaster97 Opponents *The God Of Procrastination Neutral * Theglassman12 Profiles Masters Shirou_Cropped.png|'Shirou Emiya'|link=Shirou Emiya Rin_Cropped.png|'Rin Tohsaka'|link=Rin Tohsaka Sakura_Cropped.png|'Sakura Matou'|link=Sakura Matou Shinji_Cropped.png|'Shinji Matou'|link=Shinji Matou Ilya_Cropped.png|'Illyasviel von Einzbern'|link=Illyasviel von Einzbern Kuzuki_Cropped.png|'Souichirou Kuzuki'|link=Souichirou Kuzuki Kirei_Cropped.png|'Kirei Kotomine'|link=Kirei Kotomine Zouken_Cropped.png|'Zouken Matou'|link=Zouken Matou Bazett_Cropped.png|'Bazett Fraga McRemitz'|link=Bazett Fraga McRemitz Caren_Cropped.png|'Caren Hortensia'|link=Caren Hortensia Servants Saber_Cropped.png|'Saber'|link=Saber (Fate/stay night) Lancer_Cropped.png|'Lancer'|link=Lancer (Fate/stay night) Archer_Cropped.png|'Archer'|link=Archer (Fate/stay night) Caster_Cropped.png|'Caster'|link=Caster (Fate/stay night) Rider_Cropped.png|'Rider'|link=Rider (Fate/stay night) Assassin_Cropped.png|'Assassin'|link=Assassin (Fate/stay night) Berserker_Cropped.png|'Berserker'|link=Berserker (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh_Cropped.png|'Gilgamesh'|link=Gilgamesh (Fate Series) True_Assassin_Cropped.png|'True Assassin'|link=True Assassin Saber_Alter_Cropped.png|'Saber Alter'|link=Saber Alter Avenger_Cropped.png|'Avenger'|link=Avenger (Angra Mainyu) Child-Gil_Cropped.png|'Child-Gil'|link=Child-Gil Others Leysritt_Cropped.png|'Leysritt'|link=Leysritt Luviagelita_Cropped.png|'Luviagelita Edelfelt'|link=Luviagelita Edelfelt Noble Phantasms *Caliburn *Ea *Excalibur *Fragarach *Gáe Bolg Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Verses Category:Visual Novel Verses